Life Fight 4: Jeerdon's Revenge
by gojirules
Summary: Martho and Gorkon's uncle comes to Earth to get revenge on the Crystal Gems for disgracing his family.


(we start off on the day martho was banished from lactoron)  
lactorian judge : martho cantoro , for singlehandedly destroying a entire country , you are forever banished from lactoron

(a little while later , martho and his soldiers board his ship , and soon after leaving the planet's atmosphere , he activates the main laser gun , and blows up the entire planet)  
(on another ship , a mysterious cloaked figure and his henchmen watch the planet's destruction)  
henchman 1 : and there goes the whole dragon farm , now, this is light entertainment (notices a lactorian space pod) hm , what's this , someone's getting away , magnify the image

henchman 2 : right , i'm on it , jouzen (magnifies the image)  
jouzen: i want a interior view as well

henchman 2 : that's it , got it (produces a interior view and sees a lactorian child)  
jouzen : where does he think he's going

henchman 2 : it looks like he's heading towards a planet called venus , intercept course

jouzen : yes

cloaked figure : belay that order

henchman 3 : sire

henchman 2 : yes sir

jouzen : but .. someone is escaping

cloaked figure : martho is the one in charge of this quadrant , let him clean up his own mess , i've got seven planets to destroy by the end of the day , why should i allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake , besides, he's just a lactorian child , he's no threat to us. (stares at martho laughing on the monitor) ah, look at him , what foolishness , he's so pleased with himself that he's blinded by his arrogant pride , that could be president hactov on that space pod for all he knows , you've got a lot to learn , nephew , let's get out of here

(the ship flies off)  
(cut to several months later)  
(pearl is placing the bubbled gems back in place)  
pearl : that's the last of them

Steven: yep

(meanwhile on planet martho)  
cloaked figure : WHAT , my nephews , killed by earth creatures , that's absurd , how could a creature of such a pathetic planet generate enough power to destroy martho and gorkon

jouzen : it happened , my lord , these creatures have powerful crystals embedded in their bodies , they summon weapons from them

cloaked figure : i never did like them , and now they go and disgrace my brother and i by getting killed by earth creatures (to himself) my brother always spoiled you rotten , you little brat (to jouzen) JOUZEN

jouzen : sir

cloaked figure : prepare the ship for departure

henchman 3 : huh

cloaked figure : i don't know who these creatures think they are , but no1 attacks our family and lives , NO1 , plot a course for earth

(back on earth)  
amethyst : have you guys noticed that slave guy has been , off , lately

garnet : now that you mentioned it , he has been staring off in to space lately

Steven: hm, yeah *goes to him* yo Harno, what's the reason for staring off in to space man?  
Harno: oh, it's nothing

Steven: hm . . .  
harno : i've just had a feeling lately

Steven: and what was that?  
harno : that something bad was gonna happen

Steven: ok, when it happens we'll be prepared for it

harno : (to himself) i hope so

(later that night)  
(the cloaked figure's ship enter's earth's atmosphere)  
jouzen : sire , we seem to be running out of fuel

cloaked figure : land it by the nearest forest possible , we can't risk it being discovered

all 3 henchmen : yes sir

(the ship lands in a forest)  
cloaked figure : we need a new method of transportation (sees connie and her family pulling up in their car) and i think i've found it

(connie and her family exit the car , and the cloaked figure grabs connie by the throat and stabs her in the abdomen with a lactorian dagger , then unsheaths a lactorian sword and smites connie's father , then decapitates connie's mother , then he and his henchmen get in the car)  
cloaked figure : next stop , revenge (drives off)  
(the next morning)  
steven : how ya doin'  
harno : just fine

Steven: anyway's I haven't heard from connie for a while

amethyst : you don't think something happened to her , do you

steven : i wouldn't count on it

(suddenly , rustling is heard)  
pearl : hello , is some1 there

(more rustling is heard)  
garnet : SHOW YOURSELF (summons her gauntlets)  
amethyst : ok , whoever you are , whatever joke you're playing , it's not funny

(henchman 3 appears from behind steven)  
harno : BEHIND YOU (is suddenly knocked out by henchman 2)  
steven : HARNO

jouzen : so these are the warriors who destroyed martho and gorkon

henchman 3 : you don't say , let's kill them

henchman 2 : yeah , i wanna kill the guys who killed martho and gorkon

garnet : so who are you guys anyway

all 3 henchmen : we are jeerdon's armored squadron

amethyst : well , there goes our perfect day

(the gems and jeerdon's armored squadron do battle)  
jouzen : alright , halzo , harrquen , let's show these morons the true meaning of the word retribution

halzo and harrquen : right

Steven: what do we do?  
(the mugger and the bank robbers suddenly walk up to the house)  
mugger : man , you go out for a donut and you miss all the fun

pearl : boy , are we ever glad to see you 3

harrquen : more friends of the brats

halzo : i'll take care of these imbeciles

bank robbers : bring it

halzo : oh , it's brung

(halzo and the criminals do battle)  
halzo : i must admit , you creatures are so thickheaded (punches bank robber 2 in the face) pathetic creatures

bank robber 1 : why you (charges at halzo with a switchblade , only to be kicked in the gut by halzo)  
mugger : you dirty alien (throws a razor at halzo , only to get it thrown right back at him , hitting his left leg)  
halzo : that was no trouble at all

steven : you heartless monsters , if i were you , i'd leave this planet , trust me , you don't want any of this

cloaked figure : oh , but i do , crystal gem , i do (puts his hood down)  
steven : gorkon , but how

jouzen : ha ha ha ha ha ha , this is martho and gorkon's uncle you imbecile , wake up , this is lord jeerdon , the most illustrious fighter in the universe , soon , you will be at his mercy

jeerdon : what mercy (throws a dagger at bank robber 2 , hitting his right arm)  
steven : you're as twisted inside as your nephews , full of hatred , well no more , you've dug your own grave

jeerdon : really , because after i kill you , i'm going to turn this planet and every1 on it into dust

steven : NO WAY , NOT ON MY WATCH

jeerdon : well , now it's getting interesting

steven : i'm glad you're amused

jeerdon : i am , i would like to see the power you used to destroy my nephews

steven : THEN I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU *gets the villans*  
jeerdon : (grabs steven's wrists) no1 disgraces our family and lives to tell about it (slams steven against the side of the temple)  
Steven: what ya gonna do with me?  
jeerdon : i intend to enact my revenge upon you and the crystal gems for disgracing my family , then i will go after your friends , your family , AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT ALIVE UPON THE FACE OF THE EARTH

Steven: some how I will kill you, somehow

jeerdon : we'll see about that

Steven: just you wait

jeerdon : enough games , time to die (kicks steven in the gut)  
Steven: *punching jeerdon*  
jeerdon : well , well ... not bad , rather impressive , actually , martho ... yes , i could see how he would have trouble with you , my nephews were pests - i would have killed them myself sooner or later ,they were always trying to beat me , trying to prove that they were the best , and they definitely had the edge , but then it happened ... i transformed , as i'm sure you're aware, all members of my kind can transform into massive dragons , but i found a second stage above the standard form

steven : WHAT

jeerdon : you should feel privileged , you will be the first 1 to witness this form , 1st you will see , then you will DIE (breaks off his huamnoid form , and turns into his dragon form, which has wings larger than the rest of the body)

steven : oh man , he's huge

jeerdon : (laughs evilly) yes , time to die (attacks steven)  
Steven: *runs to find lion*  
jeerdon : (grabs steven by the head) where do you think you're going

(harno breaks off his humanoid form and turns into his dragon form)  
harno : let the kid go

jeerdon : (laughs evilly) you must be joking , my dragon form is far more advanced than yours , you've no chance of defeating me (throws steven aside)  
harno : HOW 'BOUT YOU THEN

(jeerdon and harno do battle)  
(jeerdon and harno fly to the top of the crystal temple , where jeerdon breaks off a piece of rock and stabs harno in the chest with it , and harno falls in front of steven)  
steven : HARNO (runs up to harno)  
harno : (weakly) i failed

jeerdon : don't beat yourself up (flies down and steps on harno's neck , snapping it) you tried your best and that's what's important

Steven: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT

jeerdon : try me , puny mortal (flaps his wings , causing a windstorm)  
Steven: *attacking jeerdon*  
jeerdon : you're wasting your time

Steven: *still punching him*  
jeerdon : (whips steven away and pummels him repeatedly) ha , so this is the mighty crystal gem that defeated my nephews , how ridiculous , martho and gorkon deserved to die if they got beat by a weakling like you , i am the supreme master of this universe , i am the great destroyer , the taker of life , it is my will that this planet , and every1 on it , be annihilated

(Jeerdon knocks a pile of boulders down on Steven and the others)  
Steven: Why, we didn't do anything wrong (his gem starts to glow)  
(outside, Jeerdon laughs evilly)  
(the gems break out of the boulder pile)  
jeerdon : what's this

Steven: *summons gem armor*  
Jeerdon: What, what's going on, he's different, he's changed

*Steven looks him in the eye*  
Jeerdon: Crystal insect, PREPARE TO BE SQUASHED *prepares to strike at Steven, only to be grabbed by the wrist by Steven*  
Steven: Why don't you wake up, you're hurting people, what have they done to you, I can't let you take your unhappiness out on other people anymore

Jeerdon: What are you talking about, I kill when I want, the weak die and the strong survive

steven : alright then , we'll play by your rules , jeerdon , let's go (begins attacking jeerdon)  
jeerdon : (laughs evilly) now i know why my nephews were killed , i love it , you're too much

Steven: *attacking him still*  
jeerdon : ha ha ha ha , struggle all you want , it's over , this is what you get for disgracing my family

steven : you murdered millions of innocent people , i can't let it go on

jeerdon : ha ha ha ha ha , yes , it is i who decides who lives and who dies , all living things are mere playthings to me , no1 can comprehend my power and cunning

Steven: this will stop I ashure you!  
jeerdon : heh , unlikely

Steven: *starts beating jeerdon*  
jeerdon : you think you can stop me , i've been alive longer than you , you can't possibly defeat me

unseen person : but i can

jeerdon : WHAT (turns around to see that garnet , amethyst , and pearl have fused into alexandrite)  
alexandrite : how 'bout you pick on me instead

jeerdon : with pleasure (attacks alexandrite)  
Alexandrite: *starts attacking jeerdon with her super attacks and beating jeerdon up* face it your done *beating him up more*  
jeerdon : that's where you're wrong , for it is YOU who are done (breathes fire in alexandrite's direction)  
Alexandrite: *dodges* is that all you got

Jeerdon: why you dirty gem

Alexandrite: *beats him up more*  
jeerdon : you really think you can stop me (flaps his wings , creating a windstorm) who's laughing now (laughs evilly as the mugger and the bank robbers drive in in a car)  
mugger : time to send the dragon back to the fiery castle (floors the break)  
jeerdon : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(the car crashes in to jeerdon)  
Alexandrite: YES! I think I defeated him HAH! ^ ^

(the mugger and the bank robbers crawl out of the wreckage)  
mugger : what do you mean YOU beat him

bank robber 1 : we're the 1s who sacrificed ourselves

steven : he does make a good point (his armor fades away)  
(the gems separate)  
amethyst : we saved the world

(jouzen pops out of a pile of rocks and laughs evilly)  
jouzen : YOU LIKE A BUNCH OF DEER CAUGHT IN THE HEADLIGHTS (laughs maniacally) YOU LOSE SUCKERS , NOW , DIE

(the mugger throws a knife at jouzen's eye)  
garnet : that takes care of the situation

Steven: yeah! we saved the world

mugger : and ourselves

Steven: yeah and you guys

pearl : alright boys , let's not get cocky

mugger : yeah , you're right , we all saved the world , ourselves , and each other

Steven: yeah

(steven , the gems , the mugger , and the bank robbers walk up to the house and walk inside)


End file.
